Don't Fly Fast
by PAiNTBYNUMBER
Summary: Oliver is moving to Seattle, but he has to tell Lilly how he really feels about her before he goes. The only problem is? He doesn't know if she likes him too.


**Title**: Don't Fly Fast

**Summary**: Oliver is moving to Seattle, but he has to tell Lilly how he really feels about her before he goes. The only problem is? He doesn't know if she likes him too.

**Rating**: K+  
**Warnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 2511

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything here. Thanks for asking.

**A/N**: Once again, this is a REPOST. I wrote this! I used to be ZOMBiiSLAYERx3. R&R—I'll return the favor.

* * *

_I don't want to tell them that I'm moving, but then again, who does want to their best friends something like that? I've known Miley and Lilly since preschool, we've been the three amigos since before girls had cooties. How am I going to break the news to them? I mean… it can't be that bad, I'm only going to be in Seattle for 3 years. I'll be back in time for our senior year. _

_Still… No, it's bad. Who am I trying to kid? This isn't matter to be looked upon lightly._

_And then there's one slight problem; I love with my best friend. No, not Miley. Although I used to, at one time loved her other half. I love Lilly. I don't know why, I mean we just started to spend so much time together. Over the last year, Miley's become really busy with her "Hannah" stuff and Jake Ryan. I don't think that I could move 800 miles away without telling her._

**I've got my things, I'm good to go  
You met me at the terminal  
Just one more plane ride and it's done**

"Oliver!" I looked across the airport terminal to two girls running toward me. I smiled sadly at them. They nearly snowplowed me over with a hug.

"How'd you guys get past security?"

"Well 'Lola' and 'Hannah' have a concert tonight in Las Vegas, so they need to catch plane," Lilly said. My stomach flipped at the sound of her voice. While trying to sound strong, I could tell that she was sad.

"Oh Oliver, don't move. We need you in Malibu, not Seattle," Miley begged.

"I know Miles, but I have to," I said giving her a hug. We'd talked about this. I let go of Miley and looked at Lilly who was crying. I reached out and hugged her too and she sobbed into my shoulder. I could hear Miley start to cry next to her and we pulled her into the hug. I wanted to cry, but I held it back.

We just kind of stood like that for five minutes until they called for first class boarding the plane I was taking to Seattle. My mom told me to hurry and waited for coach to board. We unhooked from each other and were silent for a minute. Finally I made up my mind, I was going to tell Lilly. Not after I talked to Miley first.

"Lilly can I talk to Miley for a second alone?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Wait for me by the gate." I pulled Miley out by the hall. She was still wiping away tears and she looked miserable. "Miley I'm going to tell Lilly I love her."

Miley immediately perked up a little bit and she rolled her eyes. Smacking me on the arm she said, "Why didn't you tell her that before you donut?"

"I don't know, I was afraid of what she'd do."

"Oliver, she'll be fine with it. Trust me," Miley said. She smiled at me, and wiped away another tear that streamed down her face. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Miles. Seattle feels like it's ocean's away."

"Only 800 miles, but I know what you mean."

We broke apart and I said, "I have to talk to Lilly now. Bye Miley."

As I walked away I heard her whisper, "Bye Oliver."

**We stood like statues at the gate,  
Vacation's come and gone too late.  
There's so much sun where I'm from,  
I had to give it away, had to give you away.**

She was standing in front of the gate, her arms folded across her chest. She straightened up when she saw me coming. I looked back at Miley, who made a motion with her hands that told me to keep moving or she'd kill me. Finally my feet stopped in front of her and I prayed that my mouth would work.

I'd been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the summer. It'd only taken me three months and a goodbye to get up the courage.

"Hey Lilly…"

"Hey."

"So this is it."

"Yeah I guess it is." She looked down at her shoes. Momentarily, she uncrossed her arms to wipe a few stray tears on her cheek. I sighed.

"Lilly, I have something to tell you. It's kind of hard for me to say…" I said and her head shot up.

"I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

I expected her to say something, but instead she moved forward, slowly and kissed me. She pulled back and bit her lip. "Was that it?"

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"Me too." Lilly smiled. I looked down the portable hallway that led to the plane. Seconds later my mom showed up and yelled at me to get going or I'd delay the plane. I looked at Lilly and she hugged me.

"Go," she said simply, but then added as an after thought, "Don't drown in the Seattle rain. I doubt you'll get the Malibu sunshine you're used to."

She kissed me once more and backed up to stand with Miley, who'd changed into her Hannah Montana attire. I picked up my carry-on and walked through the hallway, getting my ticket checked. I turned back to see Lilly and Miley standing there. They waved and laughed, wiping tears from their eyes. I continued down the hallway and stopped at the end turning around one more time. Lilly was still watching me and she waved again, I waved back. Miley threw a pink wig at her and she turned away, I walked onto the plane.

**And we spent four days on an  
Island at your family's old hotel  
Sometimes perfection can be  
It can be perfect hell, perfect…**

I started thinking about the last couple days. I'd spent them with Miley and Lilly at Miley's place because my place was packed up. Mr. Stewart had begun to refer to it as a hotel because Miley, Lilly's, my friends, and Jackson's friends kept coming and going. They'd been good days. Really good days.

At the same time though, they'd be absolute torture. Knowing that I'd be leaving this all behind. Besides Miles and Lills, the thing I was going to miss the most was the sunshine. Although Seattle fit my mood at the time; absolutely miserable and rained on. This sucked.

**All I hear, is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio  
Now every word of every song  
I ever heard that made me want to stay  
Is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio, and I,  
And I am, finally waking up**

I immediately tuned out my mother and turned on the in-flight radio. It was a bad idea thought because the moment I turned it on Hannah Montana and just about every other song that Miley, Lilly, and I used to listen too. Especially the songs Lilly and Miley insisted that we sing karaoke to in her closet. I sighed and went to take it off, but found that I couldn't. I found that every time a Hannah Montana song came on I felt calmed and sad.

Eventually I drifted off into sleep… well as well as one can sleep on an airplane. It wasn't a good dream though, it was a sad dream. I dreamed of Lilly and Miley standing there at the terminal. They were waiting for me to come home. I dreamed of Lilly alone in her room upset. I dreamed of starting school alone in Seattle without my best friends.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My mom put her hand on my arm and I pulled off the headphones with my freehand.

"Don't worry," she said, "You'll see them."

"What are--"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh… Mom, I miss them."

**Don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
**'**Cause every inch you see is bruised**

I willed for time to stop, for it to roll backwards. I stared hard at my watch, but no matter what I did, I couldn't make it. Just as I had learned when I was young, to time I was nothing; powerless. I sighed heavily.

Closing my eyes, I wished hard for something on the plane to go just wrong enough that we had to turn around and go back to Malibu. Just then the loudspeaker came on and my heart started racing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the pilot has informed us that we're going to be experiencing some turbulence. We'd like you to fasten your seatbelts until we're out of this rough patch."

Okay, so this wasn't going to work. I guess I should just give it. It'd only delay goodbyes even more, if I even got to see Miley and Lilly before I had to leave again. I didn't know how long they'd be in Las Vegas for. Sighing, I put my earphones back on.

Before I knew it, the flight attendant was saying, "Welcome to Seattle."

**So read your books, but stay out late  
Some nights, some nights, and don't think  
That you can't stop by the bar  
You haven't shown your face here since the bad news  
Well I'm here 'till close, with fingers crossed**

That December I found myself sitting at Rico's by the beach. I was back in Malibu for Christmas break. I was hoping to be back in time for Miley's Hannah Montana Christmas concert, but my plane had gotten delayed. It was going to be a surprise, but plans had changed. Miley's dad was bringing the girls down any minute. Far off I could hear voices.

"Lilly come on! You love the beach! You love parties! You love Rico's!"

"Miles, it's just not the same. That's where Oliver and I hung out all the time. Even when you were off doing 'Hannah' stuff!"

"Come on Lills, this Hannah party is going to be good," Miley's dad said.

I eventually saw figures coming over the sand dune. Four figures; Miley, Mr. Stewart, Jackson, and a rather reluctant Lilly. I waved. Mr. Stewart and Jackson waved, Miley smiled and ran forward, ripping her Hannah Montana wig right off her head, Lilly stopped where she was gawking. I stood off the stool I'd been sitting on.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me so tight I thought my head was going to pop off. She let go of me and stepped back. "What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you saying?"

I nodded. "Yeah Miley." I looked beyond her at Lilly. Miley got the idea and motioned Lilly to come forward and Lilly did so. Miley when over to Jackson and her dad to leave Lilly and I alone.

I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know if she wanted to kiss me. I hadn't really talked to her over the last three months. We'd both tried, but we'd both gotten busy with beginning high school and neither of our parents wanted us to run long distance. We stayed silent for a while until she said, "You wanna walk on the beach with me?"

I nodded and we walked down toward the beach. She didn't say anything and I didn't say anything. It was awkward, so finally I said, "Lilly what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said rather quickly. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't know. I mean, I'm just kind of confused. We kissed, but then when we talked it was like it didn't happen. We were still Lilly and Oliver, best friends since preschool. Like right now, I want to hold your hand, but I don't know if you want to hold mine. Plus we live 800 miles apart and even if we did date it would be hard and… God Oliver, it's just--"

I stopped her from talking by kissing her. Immediately she kissed me back, gently and then pulled away. She looked down at her feet, like she always did when she was kind of nervous, and almost motionlessly placed her hand in mine.

"Better?" I asked.

"Kind of… mostly."

"Listen Lilly, we'll get through this! I know right now it seems impossible, but we'll work through it. We always working through everything together," I said. She nodded. I realized that she was still wearing her bright pink Lola wig and I reached up and pulled it off so that her blonde hair could fall back down. I leaned forward and kissed her again. "We should probably go back to Miley now."

"So does this mean…?"

"Yes Lilly, yes it does."

**Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised**

We stood outside the airport, our hands locked together. She swung them back and forth slowly and watched Miley carry my bags out of the trunk of the car. I kind of felt bad, but this was my last goodbye until June when I was going to come and stay at the Stewarts again. I was even going to try and talk my parents into letting me live there until they moved back to Malibu. Mr. Stewart said that he'd do it.

"You promise you'll call me every night?" Lilly asked.

"Every night, but we'll see what my parents think about that."

"You think they'll let Miley and I come up from Spring Break?"

"I don't know, you might drown in all the Seattle rain," I laughed. She smiled.

Miley came over to us, panting. "Oken, you have a lot of luggage. You pack more than Hannah does for an international tour. Are you even listening to me? Look Lilly it's Tony Hawk!"

"Where?" Lilly asked and looked about, letting go of my hands. When she realized that Miley was just kidding she rolled here eyes and smacked her on the arm. Miley and I laughed.

"Alright Oliver, it's time to go," Mr. Stewart said. I hugged Miley and we said our good byes. She slipped me a couple of candy bars and I slid them into my carry-on. I thanked Mr. Stewart and I shook Jackson's hand… after all, guys don't hug. Finally I turned to Lilly.

I leant my head down and kissed her. She threw her arms around me after we'd broken apart and hugged hard. "I'll count the minutes your gone," she whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon," I whispered back.

I walked toward the entrance to security and turned around once to see everyone but Lilly piling into the car. She waved and then turned to climb into Mr. Stewart's car. I turned to go back to Seattle.

**Don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
**'**Cause every inch you see is bruised**


End file.
